


The Art of Sharing

by orphan_account



Series: Danganronpa smut fics [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Togami opens the bedroom door and stops short.Naegi is on the bed stripped bare, legs and arms spread open and tied to the four bed posts with thick, soft rope, thighs quivering and dick red and aching. When he looks closer, he sees the small clasps around the leaking arousal that are cutting off the other boy’s orgasm. Kirigiri, that she-devil, is above Naegi, thighs spread and riding his face.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Danganronpa smut fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572568
Comments: 13
Kudos: 246





	The Art of Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> OT3 content here. Naegi is the subby top to Togami and Kirigiri's almost sadistic dom bottoms.
> 
> TW: use of the word cunt, extremely brief mention of potential pregnancy at the end.

Togami tugs at his tie as he enters the apartment, feeling tired and irritable at the mess of a day he’d had, and feeling even more irritable when Naegi doesn't come to greet him as he usually does. The smaller boy’s unbearably cute puppy dog eyes and eager face always managed to reinvigorate him, no matter how disgustingly sappy Togami finds the idea.

They’d been apart for almost a week now, had only had a few minutes in the morning to exchange some short kisses before Togami had run out the door to his first of many meetings. Naegi had looked a tad sad watching him go but he hadn’t had nearly enough time to put thought into why.

"Naegi?" he calls out, shrugging his suit jacket off and toeing out of his shoes. No one answers but he hears a muffled sound from down the hall.

Maybe Naegi was feeling tired or ill, and had gone to bed early. He wonders idly where Kirigiri is as well as he walks down the hall.

He opens the bedroom door and stops short.

Naegi is on the bed stripped bare, legs and arms spread open and tied to the four bed posts with thick, soft rope, thighs quivering and dick red and aching. When he looks closer, he sees the small clasps around the leaking arousal that are cutting off the other boy’s orgasm. Kirigiri, that she-devil, is above Naegi, thighs spread and riding his face.

Naegi moans into her cunt as he sucks at it, as she uses him as little more than a sex toy - and the sounds goes straight to his dick.

"You're home," Kirigiri notes. The only sign she's affected at all by the gorgeous boy licking at her pussy is the barest edge of tension in her voice, something he can only hear thanks to his unfortunately intimate knowledge of her.

"I am, and you've started without me," he responds with a hard bite to his tone.

It's a difficult balance to strike, two people like them loving the same person, being with the same person. They've had to make accessions to one another in order to keep the peace and keep Naegi happy. One of those peace accords was that neither of them was to dominate Naegi's time or body. They had to share.

Kirigiri isn't being fair. She didn't wait for him to come home.

She dips her head and he notices a faint shudder run through her as Naegi moans into her again. Togami can easily picture his wet face, slick with her fluid, his needy red face and darkened eyes and his dick thickens more in his pants.

"I… didn't take him yet," she says with minor difficulty. "I kept him hard for you to have him first. It's only fair, after all."

Togami sets his jaw and looks at Naegi's body again, wishes he could see the lewd expression on the other boy's face. His hands are twisting around the ropes, legs tugging and squirming, and in the crux of his legs his cock is twitching and deep red.

"How long has he been this way?"

"Maybe an hour," she hums thoughtfully, hips rocking more forcefully as she chases her own ejaculation. Togami wonders how many times she's come already, how many times she's made a mess of his face, how many times he's begged her to let him take the cock ring off. Vividly he can imagine Naegi tearfully pleading with her only for her to silence him with her cunt.

The mental image arouses him more than it should.

Holding his hair back from his face, Togami leans down and swallows Naegi's dick down to the base, comfortably deep-throating him with the ease of practice. His poor lover nearly screams at the sudden stimulation. The taste of salt and precome makes his mouth water, and the warm, musky smell wraps around him.

He’s _missed_ this. Even a week is far too long.

Togami pulls back after a few bobs of his head, licking his lips and ignoring the sob from Naegi. "You're cruel, Kirigiri."

She throws him a look over her shoulder, long hair moving like silk over her back. "You're one to talk."

He shrugs and pulls off the rest of his suit, carefully hanging his jacket back up to avoid wrinkles. Naegi's waited an hour already after all. Perhaps a little bit more waiting would remind him that Togami was his partner too, and shouldn't be taken for granted. Togami isn’t so desperate as to lose his decorum entirely.

As he climbs onto the bed, Kirigiri stiffens and bites her lip, hips stilling.

"Ahh," she sighs languidly, raising herself up and finally unveiling Naegi's messy face. Its as he expected - chin and cheeks wet and slick with Kirigiri's juices, eyes shiny with desperate tears, face flushed almost as red as his poor dick. Togami almost wishes he could photograph it. The sight of it alone is enough to make his shitty day worth it.

"Naegi," Togami calls.

Naegi whimpers, eyes unfocused, head lolling when he tries to look Togami’s way.

"Tsk," Togami scowls. "What good is he like this? All he'll remember after this is _you."_

Kirigiri smirks, eyes glittering cruelly at him. "Perhaps _you_ should think twice before forgetting our anniversary. Regardless of what you believe, I was well within my right to enjoy myself with _my_ partner to celebrate the occasion."

Anniversary?

Oh _shit._ His mind races to the date - exactly three years ago, he and Kirigiri had both managed to discover each other's crush on Naegi and made their agreement to share him. He'd been so concerned with the meetings he'd had all day he had completely forgotten.

That’s why the other boy had seemed so quiet in the morning.

Kirigiri looks smug as she watches the realization wash over him. "He was disappointed you didn't seem to remember, so I took it upon myself to give him some comfort."

God he wishes he could throttle her and wipe that smug look off her face. He opens his mouth to make an excuse - he had meetings, he was preparing for a potential Future Foundation expansion, he was… - but he just knows they’ll fall flat. He forgot and they both know it. All he can do now is make it up to Naegi.

Snagging a tissue from the night-table, he wipes off Naegi’s chin, resolutely ignoring Kirigiri’s quiet snicker. He _refuses_ to lap up Kirigiri’s slick when he kisses Naegi senseless, and he straddles the smaller boy, rubbing their dicks together. When his chin is clean as he can get it, Togami tosses the tissue aside and tilts Naegi’s head up to slot their lips together, but despite his best efforts he can still taste _her_ all over his pliant tongue.

Naegi moans breathlessly into the wet, heated kiss, sucking at Togami’s tongue eagerly, eyes fluttering dreamily and hips eagerly thrusting up to increase the heated friction.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Kirigiri slip a gloved hand down to tease at her clit as she watches Naegi’s obscene expressions. She hasn’t had enough then? Well she can wait her damn turn. Togami returns his full attention to the writhing boy under him.

He rolls his hips, delighting in the delicious sensations of Naegi’s thick, hot, _wet_ cock twitching. Kirigiri had him pinned here for an hour, driving him to the point of insanity, until Naegi’s cock had wept a small puddle of precome over his stomach. The slippery mess spurting out of him now as Togami grinds against him eases the slide.

Naegi keens low in his throat as his body shudders and twitches and he knows that if it weren’t for the clasps tied around Naegi’s dick, he would have orgasmed just then. Togami swallows every sound.

He could do this forever. With some begrudging, Togami admits to himself that perhaps Kirigiri was onto something with this bondage situation, forcing Naegi to lay back and let Togami do _whatever_ he wants to the other boy. Hold him down and let Togami pleasure himself using Naegi’s body -

He shivers, feels a sharp tug deep in his stomach and rips himself away from Naegi before he can come all over their stomachs, sucking in harsh breaths to calm himself.

Hastily he tears open the nightstand drawer and pulls out their bottle of lube, uncapping it and squeezing some onto his fingers. Usually he prefers to have Naegi on top of him, driving himself deep inside of Togami and scratching that needy itch of his. After all, someone in the 1% like him should naturally be serviced.

But right now he could care less for decor. Frankly, he can’t even give a shit when he knows that Kirigiri will hold his impatience to ride Naegi into the bed over him forever. He _needs_ Naegi’s dick inside of him _now._

Without waiting, he works two fingers inside of himself, stretching himself hastily. He’s tight. They haven’t been able to have sex in days, Togami too busy at the office and Naegi running around on missions to prevent Despair. All he’s had is some adorable, naked selfies Naegi had sent him - Naegi in a hotel bed with a hand fisted around his dick, Naegi in the bathroom with his pants pulled slightly down to show his curved erection - and his own hand to satisfy himself.

Kirigiri had become more annoying too, frustrated with the sudden lack of their sex life.

Their kiss has become nothing more than a trade of saliva, Naegi moaning helplessly as Togami drools into his mouth.

He scissors his fingers, forcing a third one in and fighting his way through the burn.

Kirigiri laughs at him. He shoots her an irritable look, scowling at her relaxed expression. It feels insulting she isn’t as affected by Naegi as he is. How can you not go mad with lust when you have someone as lithe and receptive as Naegi under you?

Feeling the desire to prove _something_ to her - what exactly that something _is_ he doesn’t quite know - he eases his fingers out and drizzles some lube onto Naegi’s cock, slicking it up quickly. When Naegi almost sobs he finds he can’t resist twisting his palm at the dripping slit, dick twitching when Naegi’s body jerks as though an electric current was running through him. It must be torturous to be unable to come. Togami bites his lips and forces himself to stop.

Perhaps another time he can drive Naegi to wet, sobbing tears.

“And you called _me_ cruel?” Kirigiri murmurs, but he can see her fingers speed up, rubbing at her dripping cunt harder. What a couple of sadists they make. Maybe that’s why they both found themselves so attracted to Naegi - his ability to suffer their combined bullying, to _enjoy it._

“Shut up,” he hisses, taking pity on the red faced boy under him, lowering his greedy hole down onto Naegi’s dick. The stretch is almost unbearably good and he nearly comes as he bottoms out. He chews at the inside of his cheek until he tastes blood, forcing the haze of burning arousal back. “Fuck…”

He braces his hands on Naegi’s flushed, sweaty chest, pulls himself up and delighting in the drag. He pulls away until Naegi’s dick almost pops out of him, the thick head tugging at his rim, and he thrusts back down, electric heat shooting up his spine.

It’s been _far_ too long since he’s had a good fuck.

He rides Naegi slowly at first, shuddering at the heavy weight inside of him rubbing his insides.

Naegi stares up at him through dazed, half-lidded eyes, mouth agape and drooling. Togami wonders if he’s even present enough to realize who’s on top of him right now, if he can see the uncharacteristically erotic expressions Togami _knows_ he’s making. If Naegi even realizes the effect he has on him.

If Naegi knows Togami genuinely didn’t mean to forget their anniversary.

The thought strikes him like a bolt. With some difficulty, he leans himself down, moaning at the change in angle and thighs shuddering with the effort to keep himself moving.

“Naegi,” he breathes, kissing over Naegi’s face. “Naegi. Are you listening?”

“U-Uhhnn,” Naegi groans, eyes fluttering.

“Naegi,” Togami says again, kissing his feelings into Naegi’s mouth. “Happy anniversary.”

Naegi weakly kisses back, hips undulating to meet Togami’s. He’s still somewhere far away mentally as he sometimes gets when they push him a little too far. Togami will say it again when he’s settled back into himself.

Instead, he purrs, “Naegi, does it feel good?”

The smaller boy whines in agreement, hands straining in the ropes. The softness of it will prevent any bruising, but Naegi is certainly pushing it. The last thing he wants is to see bruises marring _his_ precious partner. Togami’s enjoyed the dizzying sensation of power and control enough - now he wants to feel Naegi hold him and let loose with all of his built up need.

“Undo the ropes,” he harshly orders Kirigiri.

She seems to consider the thought languidly, eyes not leaving Naegi’s face once, but she seems to agree with him. Her gloves are slick now, but her grip is steady enough to go to the end of the bed and free his legs. With his legs freed, Naegi plants his feet into the bed and begins to fuck up into Togami with earnest, meeting his thrusts and sending cascades of arousal down Togami’s spine.

Back at the head of the bed, Kirigiri undoes one of the ropes around Naegi’s hand then leans over him, breasts hanging over the boy’s face, and undoes the other one.

With his hands free, Togami expects the boy to grab onto his shoulders and use the leverge to fuck him even better, but Naegi instead eagerly grabs at Kirigiri, mouthing at her breasts, sucking kisses into her chest.

“Good boy,” Kirigiri hums.

No… no, no, no! That’s not right! Naegi is supposed to want _him!_ He’s not supposed to be pawing at Kirigiri like he’s nothing more than an animal in heat! It’s _Togami’s_ turn! He’s a thread’s width away from coming all over Naegi’s stomach and the other boy won’t even look his way!

Kirigiri smirks at him as she pets Naegi’s hair, encouraging his sloppy kisses against her bosom, the little nips of teeth against the milky skin. He scowls and clenches tighter around Naegi, swiveling his hips to draw his lover’s attention back to him. It works for half a moment, Naegi disconnecting from Kirigiri with a strand of spit connecting them, but she forces his mouth back onto her, tangling her hand in his hair and forcing him against the swell of her breast. Naegi mewls and suckles harder, dick twitching hard inside of Togami.

 _Shit…_ His thighs ache with the effort of keeping up the pace, face burning with embarrassment at watching his lover pick Kirigiri’s unimpressive tits over him. Maybe if it was Asahina, he could understand. But Naegi’s love of tits extended even to the small, pathetic breasts Kirigiri sports.

“Naegi,” Togami absolutely _does not_ whine.

Naegi pulls away with a wet sounding _pop,_ eyes blearily drifting over to him. “T-Togami…”

Just hearing his weak voice whimper Togami’s name is enough to pull the orgasm out of him, heat prickling over his skin from head to toe, stars bursting behind his eyelids. His legs give out, seating him down fully onto Naegi’s still hard, throbbing dick, making his stomach coil up tighter with the overstimulation. Fuck, it feels amazing. He could go again happily.

“P-Please… Please let me come,” Naegi begs, voice sounding shaky and wet. “Please… I can’t take it anymore!”

Kirigiri coos and presses some kisses against Naegi’s sweaty face. “I know. Would you like to come inside of Togami, or me?”

“Both,” Togami answers for him. She shoots him an irritable look, her gentle petting at odds with the cold glare. “Isn’t that suitable? For our _anniversary,_ it simply isn’t fair for Naegi to only come inside one of us.”

“Anniversary,” Naegi echoes dreamily, nuzzling against Kirigiri’s breasts.

Just like that, Kirigiri’s cold countenance thaws and she seems to give in. “Fine. That suits me. Which order?”

“Me first,” he demands.

She looks down at Naegi for confirmation, but he simply moans and flexes his hips, murmuring again how _badly_ he wanted to come, begging _“Please Kirigiri -”_ , so she nods. Togami forces his tired thighs to pull him up again, Naegi’s dick slipping out of him.

“I want him on top of me,” he huffs, waving her aside and unclasping the cock ring. Naegi groans in relief.

He pulls Naegi up, laying on his stomach with a pillow pressed under his stomach for a better angle. Naegi eagerly lays on top of him, cock pressing against him, hips pumping and rubbing in between his cheeks. Togami reaches back and spreads himself open, and is rewarded with a warm spurt of come over his lower back.

“That was quick,” Kirigiri says mirthfully.

“It doesn’t count!” Togami snaps before she can pull Naegi away. “It wasn’t inside!”

Naegi whimpers as Togami pushes back against him, blunt nails scratching at his hips. He’s still thick and hard and Togami groans as Naegi finally pushes the head of his dick against his tender hole. Togami’s eyes roll back as Naegi thrusts in with one push and starts fucking him in earnest without giving him a chance to adjust.

Naegi digs his fingers harder into his hips, drags them together forcefully. They should drive him to the brink more often - Naegi is often too gentle, too soft and caring. Togami wants a brutal fuck like this, skin slapping together so sharply he wonders if he’ll bruise, nails scraping over his skin, hole being screwed loose and sloppy -

“F-Fuck,” Togami hisses, dick already drooling against the pillow as Naegi pushes him into the bed. His skin is tight and hot with arousal.

He can’t come again already - he’s waited all week for this. This is their _anniversary sex_ and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t make the most of it. Kirigiri got a full free hour to enjoy Naegi’s mouth, he won’t waste his chance.

As Naegi thrusts forward, he rolls his hips back to meet him, feels his sweaty, heavy balls slap against him. It’s going to drive him insane if this keeps up. If his younger self could see him, nearly begging for a commoner to fuck his brains out, he’d have probably died from the sheer embarrassment.

The angle shifts as Naegi leans over him to mouth at his back, kissing the sweaty skin. Togami hums in satisfaction as Naegi sucks and worries his skin between his teeth, teasing bruises into it. His back and Kirigiri’s breasts will have nicely matching marks, he thinks.

Then, Naegi manages to drag his dick right over Togami’s prostate.

“ _Fuck!_ Naegi, there, keep it there!” he orders breathlessly, entire body jerking in place when he hits it again. He can feel his hole fluttering tightly around Naegi’s girth, coaxing the other boy’s ejaculation out of him.

“Mm, Togamiii,” Naegi moans happily at the increased pressure.

His skin flushes again and he feels shocked when his balls tighten up and he spurts out come, dick twitching. He wants Naegi to say his name again, and again in that delirious tone.

He pants, trying to get enough air to cool his head but he can’t seem to catch his breath. The overwhelming, sharp waves of overstimulation are back, making his toes curl and stomach tie itself up in knots. It’s too much, far too much, it feels torturously good -

Togami wonders dizzily if this is what Naegi felt as he and Kirigiri teased him, used him. His body goes boneless under the relentless thrusting, molten heat pooling in his belly.

Distantly he hears Naegi’s moans become muffled, interspersed with wet sounds. With difficulty, he turns his head and watches Kirigiri slip her tongue inside of Naegi’s mouth as he continues to fuck Togami. He wonders if she can still taste herself.

Naegi thrusts a few more times before his hips stutter and still, hot come spilling inside of his deliciously abused hole. Kirigiri swallows down his orgasmic sounds, deepening the kiss as Naegi’s dick slips out. Togami clenches his hole uselessly, trying to keep it in.

Kirigiri lays next to him on her back, taking advantage of the large bed, urging Naegi to climb between her legs.

“My turn,” she smiles, wrapping her legs around Naegi’s waist and shivering as he enters her. “Good, Naegi… Now move.”

Obediently, Naegi starts moving his hips, driving himself deeper and deeper with every thrust. Togami pushes himself onto his elbows to get a good angle to watch Naegi’s dick every time it pulls out, covered in come and lube and now Kirigiri’s slick.

Naegi goes more slowly this time, body shining with sweat, eyes clouded by pleasure.

It’s entrancing watching him this way, lounging back and masturbating as he watches Naegi’s rapturous expressions, can take his time to caress the other boy’s body with his eyes. He traces his gaze over wet, kiss-reddened lips and pink, peaked nipples. He watches the way Naegi’s chest heaves and follows a drop of sweat as it drips down Naegi’s chin, down his throat and chest.

He slowly jerks himself off as he watches Naegi fuck Kirigiri, imagining himself under him again. Not with any particular urgency, or with any desire to come again, just with the desire to feel good with Naegi, even if they aren’t together physically.

For once, Kirigiri seems affected, head thrown back and hands clawing at Naegi’s back. She moans breathily, legs clamped tightly around Naegi’s waist and small words of approval dripping out of her mouth.

It takes what feels like hours for Naegi to start moving more sharply, with urgency. He supposes this is why Kirigiri didn’t argue about going second - if he’s tired, Naegi will last longer. He doesn’t particularly care. Kirigiri may enjoy taking her time, but Togami can’t feel anything but satisfied with the energetic and needy way Naegi had taken him.

To each their own. After so long together, their occasionally different desires had matured into something that compliment one another nicely.

Kirigiri stops clawing at Naegi’s back in order to rub at her clit as his thrusts become uneven and shallow, coaxing herself into yet another orgasm. Her back arches as her body stiffens, lip bitten tightly to prevent herself from making a sound.

Naegi follows suite, hips pressed flush against her cunt, filling her up with his come.

Togami wonders what will happen if she becomes pregnant. With ease he can imagine her swollen and heavy with Naegi’s child, demanding Naegi eat her out when it becomes unsafe for him to penetrate her. He sees Naegi sucking at her tits and drinking her milk when her tits become too full, with their child at the other.

Without meaning to, he comes again with them at the images he’d conjured up, nothing coming out but thin, watery semen.

Breathing heavily, Naegi slumps down into the space between them both, looking exhausted but satisfied.

Kirigiri leans over to kiss him, smiling with a gentleness he rarely sees in her. “Happy anniversary,” she says, petting back his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

He smiles dopily back at her.

Togami feels his stomach swoop with a deep, unnamed emotion, his chest becoming tight with it, full to the brim with something gooey and warm. Naegi looks at him with those bright, puppy dog eyes and he finds himself kissing him too. In between breaths, he says, “Happy anniversary.”

Naegi beams at him lovingly.

They fall asleep together, limbs tangled up and he and Kirigiri passively fighting over who can claim more of Naegi to hold in their sleep.

Togami books next year’s anniversary off the very next day. He won’t find himself taken off guard again. Maybe next year he can discover a new way of making Naegi go out of his mind with drunken pleasure. He can’t wait to see.

**Author's Note:**

> I just... love Naegi. If I have to use Kirigiri and Togami to love him properly then I will. Honestly I just love this trio and I get to flex my smut writing skills. So please leave a comment and let me know if you enjoyed this at all!


End file.
